Sakkaku no Takai Illusion of Death
by Ami-hime
Summary: Equipped with a few new allies, the gang confronts Naraku only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru and a strange girl...
1. Default Chapter

AN: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Strange World  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Hotaru! Hotaru-chan!"  
  
A girl with platinum blonde hair a little above her shoulders and piercing sky blue eyes looked up at the sound of her name. She was wearing a knee- length navy blue skirt and a white sailor blouse with a red bow and blue flap. She watched as a second girl approached her. This girl had long brown hair in a half-ponytail and light green eyes, wearing the same outfit as the first girl.  
  
The second girl ran up to the blonde-haired girl, panting. "Hotaru-chan..!! I've been looking for you! This part of the Higurashi Shrine is off-limits to us!" she cried, gasping for breath. Hotaru rolled her eyes as a strand of her pale hair fell into her eyes. "So what. Have the rules ever stopped me before Rika?"  
  
Rika sighed heavily and frowned, sticking her hands on her hips. "You never know Hotaru! Rules were made for good reasons!" Hotaru got serious and nodded. "True.they were made to be broken!" she scowled. "Now don't get in my way again Rika!"  
  
Hotaru walked down to a shed, leaving Rika standing by herself. "Ooh that girl makes me so mad!!" Rika fumed, curling her hands into tight fists. She gave a small 'humph' and stormed off to join the rest of the class. Two other girls turned and looked back at Rika as she returned from looking for Hotaru.  
  
"How did it go Rika? Did you find Hotaru??" one girl asked, she had black hair and dark blue eyes. Rika angrily shook her head. "I found her, but she is such a hot head! She wouldn't come back!" she replied in an annoyed voice. The second girl sighed. She had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. "Why are we friends with her anyway? She treats us all like crap and she's such a loner!" Rika frowned sadly and crossed her arms. "I don't know Keiko, I honestly don't know."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Hotaru entered the shed and looked around. She frowned; it was so dark and she could hardly see where she was going. "Damnit! Stupid spider webs!!" she complained, brushing away some cobwebs she had stepped into. She didn't see the rock in front of her as she stepped forward, and she tripped over it with a yelp. She fell into a well and all of a sudden, a bright blue light swallowed her body. "What the hell?!" she panicked as everything went blurry and then she hit something hard.  
  
Rubbing her bottom, Hotaru stood up and looked around. There were walls all around her; the only way to go was up. She looked skyward and gasped. Where there had once been a roof, now was the sky! It was the same shade as her eyes and white puffy clouds floated lazily in the breeze.  
  
Bringing her gaze back down, she could see a large tree trunk in front of her. "Ohh if my skirt tears I am going to be pissed!" Hotaru grumbled as she started to climb her way up the rough, scratchy trunk. After awhile, she reached the top of the well and jumped over the edge, breathing heavily. "Thank god for gym class," she muttered, making a face. A sudden sound caused her to jump, and she turned around slowly.  
  
A pack of wolves had slowly surrounded her, and every single one of them was growling. Foamy saliva dripped from their fangs and they were in an attack position. Hotaru drew in a sharp breath. "Shit," she whispered. Trying not to move too fast, she inched her way to the left. What appeared to be the pack leader growled and made a lunge at her.  
  
Hotaru dodged quickly, hearing her skirt and blouse rip in the wolf's powerful jaws. She breathed a sigh of relief, and backed up only to run into someone. She froze and turned around, her eyes widening at what she saw. There was a tall man behind her, with long white hair and he glared at her with narrowed yellow eyes. He wore strange clothing and a creamy-white puffy tail sat on his right shoulder. His ears were pointy and he had dark purple-red stripes on both his cheeks, and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. His fingers ended in claws and a short human-looking toad stood at his side. The toad carried a staff with a male head and female head. The wolves growled and kept at a safe distance.  
  
"Who-what the hell are you?!" Hotaru cried, clenching her hands into fists. The toad scowled. "Show some respect to Lord Sesshoumaru!!" it cried. Hotaru stared at it, she couldn't decide whether to laugh or punt the damn thing. "So your name is Sesshoumaru..that answers my first question, now, tell me just what the fuck you are!" Hotaru said, narrowing her eyes. "Wench, I told you to show some respect!!" the toad yelled angrily.  
  
Quicker than her eyes could see, the man known as Sesshoumaru grasped Hotaru by her throat and lifted her off the ground. Her eyes widened and her hands flew to his wrists, as she gasped silently for air. Sesshoumaru smirked widely, and his lips parted revealing pearly white teeth. "Foolish human," he sneered. "Your disrespect will be paid-with your life!" He squeezed her throat harder and watched as she struggled.  
  
Tiny beads of sweat dripped down her cheeks and down her neck where Sesshoumaru had an iron grip. *I'm not going to die!* Hotaru thought to herself. *I'm not going to die in this fucking place surrounded by freaks! I won't! NO!*  
  
Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as Hotaru struggled harder. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed to slits. *I'm sensing some strange power within her..what is it?* He frowned. Hotaru started to pry his hands off her throat as she felt a warm sensation in her chest and abdomen. The toad's eyes widened. "M-My Lord!" it squeaked. "This human is displaying great power!" Sesshoumaru growled and snapped his head back to look at the toad. "I KNOW that Jakken!"  
  
*No.I can't die...I can't..*  
  
"NO!!" A bright white light burst from Hotaru's body and radiated around her as her aura glowed black with a dark purple outline. Sesshoumaru grunted and dropped her as the power from her aura singed his flesh. Hot tears stung her eyes as fell to the ground and to her knees. "What-What was that Lord Sesshoumaru?!" Jakken cried, peeking from behind a tree. Sesshoumaru frowned at his injured hand, than down at Hotaru. "I do not know. Let's go before that baka hanyou appears. He rests near here," Sesshoumaru said in a deep voice, turning to leave. Jakken nodded and followed his Lord's suit.  
  
Hotaru watched the two leave and then she stood up shakily. *What the hell happened!? I.I was glowing and it hurt that Sesshoumaru guy..* A loud growl jerked Hotaru out of her thoughts, and she realized she was still surrounded by the wolves.  
  
"Oh perfect.."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Rina: My second Inu Yasha fic. Many more to come! Stay tuned.BTW I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me if I made a few mistakes, such as where Kagome lives (I never saw the first few episodes so I assumed she lived in Tokyo.), and other among many things. Keep reading my fics and pleeeeaaaaase review!!! Ja minna-san!! 


	2. The Meeting

AN: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Meeting  
  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Houshi-sama, hands OFF!" a girl screamed, followed quickly by a slap. A few others laughed as some poor guy mumbled his apology. It was not an unusual sight; two human girls, one human lecherous monk, one kitsune youkai, and a silver-haired hanyou sitting around a fire. The girl who had screamed had dark black hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, wearing light armor. The second girl had black hair to her shoulders and warm brown eyes. She wore a girl's school uniform, which was very out of place in this era- the sengoku jidai. The human male had black hair in a ponytail and dark blue--almost black--eyes. He wore monk robes of black and violet, and a staff lay by his side. They were inside the hut of Kaede-the priestess of this village. Kaede herself was in a separate hut, tending to the birthing of a woman's first child.  
  
"Poor Miroku!" said the little kitsune youkai sympathetically. He had rusty red hair and fur with glittering green eyes. The silver-haired and yellow- eyed hanyou snorted loudly. He was wearing a fire rat jacket and pants.  
  
"Oh come on Shippou, Miroku deserved that! Especially from Sango! He practically gropes the girl every damn day! I'm surprised she hadn't done anything sooner! Unless she LIKES it," he smirked. Sango flushed, both embarrassed and angry.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked the second girl, with a weird expression on her face. Inuyasha turned his yellow eyes to her face and stared suspiciously. "Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
Inuyasha yelped as he crashed head first into the ground. The small group howled with laughter as the firelight flickered and danced upon their faces.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled, rubbing his head as he sat back up. Kagome stopped laughing and immediately feigned innocence. "What? You deserved that. Especially from me!" Kagome giggled. This insult was rewarded with more laughter. Inuyasha scowled and walked outside to keep watch for the night. The laughter soon died down and everyone got settled, ready for sleep. Miroku and Shippou slept on the other side of the fire, while Kagome and Sango took the other side. The two girls slept with Sango's pet demon Kirara in between them.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Sango asked, her voice muffled by her sleeping blankets. Kagome yawned and closed her eyes. "Mm yeah?" she responded drowsily.  
  
"Do you think Houshi-sama will ever like me? I mean, like I like him."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sango," Kagome reassured her. "I'm sure someday he'll come to his senses and realizing that the girl he's been groping all this time is the one for him then he'll be all other you-but in a good way."  
  
"Is there even a good way to be groped?"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me as soon as he does it!"  
  
"Heh. What about you, do you like Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before answering truthfully. "I don't like him Sango...I'm in love with him."  
  
"Oh. But I wonder, how does he feel about you?"  
  
"Who, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hai, I mean, he does seem to care for you a lot."  
  
"Well, I don't know. From what I've seen and heard he's still in love with Kikyou..."  
  
"Well she's just a soulless body that steals souls to remain on this earth! He may have loved her 50 years ago, but now, it looks like he's in love with YOU Kagome-chan, and you need to do something about it!" Sango said sternly, looking at the younger girl. "How could I? I live in a different era, a completely different world. It just wouldn't work out Sango.." Kagome sighed sadly.  
  
"Pssh. Maybe you're right, maybe not. But you both care for each other. Even if it doesn't work out, I'm still you friend..and besides your kids would be pretty messed up."  
  
"At least mine wouldn't be perverted."  
  
Both girls chuckled and then fell into a light, peaceful sleep. Inuyasha sat in a tree right by the fire, far away enough for privacy, yet close enough for comfort if they were attacked. He yawned and then scowled, pissed off that he needed sleep. After what seemed like an eternity of fighting off sleep, his heavy-lidded eyes closed and Inuyasha gave in to the soothing lullaby.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"NO!"  
  
Inuyasha bolted up at the sound of a piercing fear-filled shriek. He ran back into the hut quickly and looked around. Kagome and Sango were awake, eyes wide and clutching their blankets, but unhurt. Shippou was curled on Kagome's lap clutching at her arms.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Inuyasha demanded, sticking his hands on his hips.  
  
"I-I don't know!" Kagome stammered. "I was dreaming about my time and then all of sudden I hear this scream and-"  
  
Just then, the bushes outside the window and near the girls rustled. Both gave a scream and jumped back as Inuyasha jumped over and in front of them, ready to defend his friends. Miroku appeared, holding his stuff and frowning.  
  
"Damnit Miroku don't do that!!" Inuyasha spat, lowering his hands to his sides once again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard a scream and went to investigate. I assume you did as well." Miroku replied calmly, his gaze flickering over at the girls.  
  
"Are you two all right?" he asked. Kagome looked at Sango and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine! You just gave us a scare that's all. Right Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, a big scare. I almost had a heart attack!" Sango sighed deeply in relief and lowered her blanket. Miroku glanced at her and grinned, seeing the swell of her breast through her undergarments. Sango blinked, and realized where he was looking.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screeched, chucking a rock at his head. Miroku ducked, avoiding the first rock, and then stood up to get hit squarely in between the eyes.  
  
"The prices that must be paid," Miroku sighed to himself. By now, the group of five was wide-awake and curious.  
  
"Kagome, what do you think that scream was?" Shippou asked, looking up at her. Kagome had started to stroke his head absently.  
  
"I don't know Shippou, Inuyasha do you smell anything?" she inquired, glancing up at the hanyou. Inuyasha didn't reply, he only jumped outside and high into a tree, sniffing the air around him. He closed his eyes and frowned, concentrating harder. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou walked out and watched him. When he finally broke the spell, his frown deepened.  
  
"There's a fight-Come on!" Inuyasha growled, staring to jump from tree to tree.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kagome yelled, starting to follow him. Miroku quickly held his staff out in front of her, catching her lightly in the chest.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked confused. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"You girls should stay here and allow me and Inuyasha to confront whatever it is. The villagers will need defending if it is a demon. And besides," Miroku's gaze flickered over to Sango's face where it softened, "I need my special girl to keep safe out of harm's way."  
  
Kagome nodded as Sango blushed, and Miroku ran off to catch up with Inuyasha. Shippou jumped in Kagome's arms and she looked down, petting him. Sango and Kagome started to walk back into the hut.  
  
"I guess that answers our earlier question, ne Sango?" Kagome asked teasingly. Sango's blush deepened and she smiled slowly.  
  
"I guess it does Kagome, I guess it does."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Inuyasha ran faster upon hearing a second scream followed by growling. He was aware that Miroku was below him, panting as he fought to keep up with the half-demon.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you smell!" Miroku called up at him. Inuyasha paused to sort out the different scents. A familiar one caught his attention and he growled as anger pumped through his veins.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.some wolf demons and something strange, I think it's a human!" Inuyasha yelled down at Miroku, who nodded. Both stopped as they came upon a clearing. It was the clearing where the well to Kagome's time lay. There was a strange-looking girl surrounded by wolves, and didn't seem to be hurt. Her clothes were ragged and torn, and she did not appear to be upset, but strangely calm. Miroku's grip on his staff tightened.  
  
"Inuyasha, you take care of the demons, I'll get the girl!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Inuyasha said in a low voice, an evil grin spreading on his face. He leaped into the pack of wolves and began slashing at them one by one with his claws. Miroku ran over to the girl and picked her up in his arms gently.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked in a gentle voice. The girl looked up at him with wide, sky blue eyes, making no effort to speak. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I'll take you where you will be safe," he stated, starting to run off with her. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see the monk running off with the girl.  
  
*Now it can be fun!* he thought to himself as a wolf leapt at his neck. Inuyasha grinned and raised a hand, extending his claws.  
  
"Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Kagome and Sango were fully dressed and ready to go out when Miroku appeared in the doorway, holding the girl in his arms. Sango's face instantly darkened but she gasped when she saw that the girl had been roughed up.  
  
"Miroku who is she?" Sango asked in awe, staring at the unconscious girl as Miroku laid her down.  
  
"More importantly, what happened to her??" Kagome asked, biting her lip. Miroku frowned and crossed his arms.  
  
"I do not know, Inuyasha and I found her like this surrounded by wolves at the Bone Eater's well," he said lowly, answering both girls' questions. Suddenly, an old woman walked in. She was in the traditional clothes of a miko, and her hair was gray. Her tanned skin was wrinkled and an eye patch was placed over her right eye.  
  
"I heard of a fight and came to check on thee," Kaede said gruffly, looking across the faces of the younger friends. Her eyes finally came to a rest on the girl lying on the floor. "Ite, what happened to the young girl?!" Kaede gasped, kneeling down and checking the girl's wounds.  
  
"Miroku says she was attacked by wolves," Kagome replied. Sango nodded. "We were sleeping and awoke when we heard a scream. Inuyasha and Miroku went to go see what it was and then Miroku came back with this girl," Sango explained. "Kaede, will she be all right?" she hastily added. Kaede nodded slightly.  
  
"Aye. Her wounds are not too serious but she will need to rest for the time being. I need thee to gather some healing herbs outside this hut," Kaede said, directing her last request at Kagome. Kagome nodded and ran outside, complying with Kaede's orders.  
  
"If we are to help her, I will need thee to leave the hut at once," Kaede looked up at Miroku. He frowned, setting his staff aside. "I can help you," he said immediately. Kaede shook her head. "No, ye can't."  
  
"And just why not?"  
  
"I ask thee to leave at once sir monk."  
  
"Kaede, let me help!"  
  
"Houshi-sama just leave so we can remove her clothes and check her wounds!!" Sango screeched, losing her temper. Miroku and Kaede both stared at the demon exterminator in surprise. Sango flushed angrily.  
  
"We can't tend to her wounds with you in here!" Sango seethed through clenched teeth. Miroku grabbed his staff and started to walk out, but before doing so he grabbed Sango's arm. "Sango-sama we need to talk. Once you are finished with the girl, walk with me... please?" Miroku said in a low voice that only Sango could hear. She glared at him as he backed out of the hut. Kagome blinked and took a step back so Miroku wouldn't run into her. She then entered the hut and handed the herbs to Kaede.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Miroku one last time. Sango growled and muttered, "Later, first the girl."  
  
Miroku nodded slowly. Just then, the girl groaned and winced, opening her eyes slowly. Her vision swam in front of her and then it hit her-the wolves from before and then the two strangers who had helped her. The girl sat up, her pale eyes narrowed almost to slits.  
  
"Where am I!?" she demanded in a low voice. She was trying to fight back the pounding fear in her chest. As Sango and Kagome prepared the herbs and bandages, Kaede smoothed the girl's hair back.  
  
"Worry not, ye are among friends," she said in a comforting voice. "I don't care about that, tell me where the hell am I!?" she ordered again, this time a hint of anger tainted her voice. Kaede glanced at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, maybe ye shall be able to calm the girl, ye are from her time, are ye not?" Kaede asked quietly. Kagome furrowed her brow and nodded, responding, "Kaede, Sango, I will need to be alone with her in order to comfort her, will you please leave us for a small while?"  
  
Sango nodded and smiled, "Of course Kagome-chan! Just come get us when you are finished." Sango and Kaede backed out of the hut and almost immediately, Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist. She started but then glared at him.  
  
"Houshi-sama what are you doing?!" she hissed. Miroku frowned, staring at her intently. "Come with me, please Sango-sama?" he asked quietly, hopefully. Sango sighed and gave in, replying, "All right I will go with you!"  
  
Miroku grinned and brung her delicate hand to his face, grazing his lips over her soft skin. Sango blushed and began walking hand-in-hand with him. Just as they left, Inuyasha jumped in front of the hut. He was about to enter when Kaede grabbed his arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, do not enter there. Kagome is trying to help the girl." Kaede said in a warning voice. Inuyasha scowled and jerked away, crossing his arms. "Feh. It's not her I'm worried about! She had my brother's scent all over her." Inuyasha frowned. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not!!"  
  
"Are ye hurt Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, switching the subject. Inuyasha glanced down and waved his hand in annoyance. "Feh. I'll be fine!" he muttered in an irritated tone, and he sat down, leaning against the wall of the hut. Kaede only sighed and went to check on the local woman's newborn infant. The labor had been a hard one after all.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Where am I??" the girl demanded again as she clutched Kagome's arms. Kagome winced from the sheer power of the girl's grip, but smiled weakly..  
  
"You are still in Japan, just in a different time era," Kagome said, trying hard to explain what seemed to be the impossible. "We are in the sengoku jidai, the feuding era of Japan. You must have fallen into the well at the Higurashi shrine and ended up here.but.."  
  
The girl stopped yelling for a moment and looked up at Kagome. Her voice was still quiet, but had a certain calmness to it, "I was there, at the Higurashi shrine and then I remember tripping and falling down. Then a bunch of freaks showed up and tried killing me."  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head. *I sense something strange about her, but I can quite put my finger on it!* She then stood up and pulled the girl with her, saying, "I'll explain everything some more but first you should take a bath. Come with me and I'll tell you everything. Okay?"  
  
The girl nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, signaling that she was a very closed-off and secret person. Kagome sighed outwardly. It was going to take a lot to earn this girl's trust. The two walked out and saw Inuyasha standing. The girl gasped, seeing his claws and doggy ears. Kagome smiled sadly as Inuyasha scowled and stepped back.  
  
"Don't worry, this is Inuyasha, he's a friend," she said gently, trying to reassure the girl. The girl hung onto Kagome's arm tightly.  
  
"What the fuck is he?! He looks like that other freak!" she mumbled, confused and panicky. Kagome sighed again, replying, "He's a hanyou, a half- breed. Half dog demon and half human. He's on our side though, don't worry."  
  
The girl nodded and started to walk again, ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha. He frowned and bent down close to Kagome's ear, whispering, "Who the hell is she?!"  
  
Kagome frowned and stuck her arms behind her head, clasping them at her neckline. "I don't know Inuyasha," she said truthfully. "She doesn't know where she is and she won't tell me her name. She's just so silent and anti- social. She's a very solitary person."  
  
Inuyasha scowled even more, and stopped walking. "Well hurry up and get her talking! I don't need another whiny brat like you dragging us down!"  
  
"Oh so I'm a whiny brat? Maybe I should just stop searching for the shards and go back to my world with my Hojo!" Kagome shot back, teasingly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I could care less about that pathetic human male!" he scowled, apparently not caring. But his voice and his eyes showed another emotion. "Besides, it's that woman child I'm worried about. No one can get to the sengoku jidai from your world unless they posses Shikon shards, AND she has my brother's scent all over her! I don't trust that girl," he growled. Kagome fell silent and bit her lip.  
  
"Does that mean Sesshoumaru is near here?" she asked quietly, trying to keep her fear in check. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and upon seeing the worry and fear in her eyes, as well as smelling it in her scent, he hugged her lightly. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed. "I'm not going to let him hurt you," Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "Worry about the girl for now."  
  
"Oh..which reminds me, give me your jacket and shirt!" Kagome said immediately, pulling away and looking up at the handsome hanyou. "WHAT!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Inuyasha howled. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard, hissing, "You idiot her clothes are all torn up you have to have SOME spare clothes for her!!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed heavily and frowned, shoving Kagome away gently. "I'll ask Sango to get her some clothes later. For now she can wear my jacket and my shirt, HAPPY!?" he sulked, taking off the jacket and shirt he wore. Kagome grinned triumphantly and grabbed the clothes, running off. "Thanks Inuyasha!" she called behind her, waving at him. Inuyasha's scowl softened at the sight of Kagome smiling, and he walked off to get himself more clothes. Entering the hut, he saw no one except Shippou, who was asleep in Kagome's blankets. Inuyasha grunted and plopped down next to the fire. *Where the hell are that lecher and Sango!?*  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Sango-sama, I can't help but feel I have done something to anger you." Miroku began in a steady voice. Sango frowned and crossed her arms as she leaned against the tree trunk. She closed her eyes tightly in an effort to keep from crying as she retorted, "You honestly don't understand do you!?"  
  
Miroku blinked at her as he set his staff on the ground. "What is it I have done now?" he inquired as he walked over to her. Sango opened her eyes wide and a faint blush tinged her cheeks, but then she quickly shook her head and took a side step. She turned her back on the monk, clenching her hands into fists as she shakily replied, "It's everything! The way you look at other girls and-and grope them, it's sickening! You do it all the time Houshi-sama and it disgusts me especially since..since..." Sango's voice softened and trailed off as a stray sob wrenched itself from her throat. Miroku's look became one of great concern and he stepped up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders gently. He turned her around to face him but Sango jerked her head down and away from him as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Sango...my dear, please don't cry. Tears don't suit your beautiful face," Miroku said softly, tilting her chin up with a single hand. Brushing his lips over her dampened skin, he kissed her tears away. Sango's eyes widened in surprise and shock-Miroku had never touched her like this before, never so sweetly, so..innocently. And then suddenly he was kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her nose. Sango's heart pounded in her chest as Miroku's soft, warm lips hovered over her own. She could hear the young monk's breathing become heavier as he pressed his lips against her softly, unsure of what he was doing. When Sango didn't push or pull away Miroku cautiously snaked his arms around her, pulling her closer. Sango then pushed herself against him, kissing him back. Their kisses were hot, needy, so desperate, filled with love and lust. Miroku started to lay down, not breaking the kiss, and he pulled the demon exterminator with him, crushing her to his chest. Sango was surprised, but she didn't complain as he did this and soon her hands were cupping his face, caressing his skin. Miroku pulled his lips off of her, only for an instant, as he gently flipped her over. With one hand holding him above her, and the other buried in her silky hair, he kissed her again. The kiss was hard and passionate. Sango let out a tiny groan of pleasure and grabbed him shoulders pulling him downwards as they kissed. Sango's thoughts swirled around her, all she could think about was here and now. *This seems to good to be real..Miroku is finally kissing me!* A sudden movement caused her to open her eyes. Miroku had pulled away, shaking his head. Sango's first reaction was sorrow and rejection, but she quickly became angry. As he pushed himself into a sitting position next to her, Sango sat up immediately and glared at him. "Why did you pull away?!" she demanded, angry and upset that he had pulled away just when she was having her dreams come true.  
  
The monk only stood up and grasped his staff in his hand, starting to walk off. Sango shot up like a rocket and stormed over to him, grabbing his arm. "Answer me! Why!?" she cried furiously. Miroku stopped walking and turned back to face her. Sango was startled to see the look on his face was one of mixed feelings. He dropped his staff and took her hands in his, pressing them to his lips.  
  
"Sango..I cannot do that, not with you." he said in a low, but somewhat sad, voice. She was infuriated and stared at him. "And why not! You can do it with other girls, but not me!?" she growled, tears burning her eyes once more. Miroku pulled her into a tight embrace and pressed his face into her neck, stooping over slightly. "I-I can't..because I-I..." unable to finish his sentence, Miroku pulled away quickly, wiping his sleeve over his eyes. He grabbed his staff and walked away, leaving the girl to fall to her knees.  
  
"Oh Miroku.."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"This is the sengoku jidai? About 500 years ago?" the girl repeated. Kagome nodded. "Yes, it is. Unbelievable, huh?" Kagome said as she stared at the sky. She was leaning against the rock as the girl dressed in Inuyasha's red jacket and shirt. "So your name is Hotaru Mojimoto and you live in Tokyo, right?" Hotaru nodded. Once her platinum hair had dried, it barely reached her shoulders as it curled around her face. She stepped over back to Kagome and a strand of her bangs fell into one eye. Kagome looked up and grinned.  
  
"You're dressed! And hey, it doesn't look too bad! Are you ready to go back?" Kagome asked quickly, clapping her hands together. "Yes, lets go," Hotaru replied as they started to walk back. As they walked, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the strange Japanese girl. After a while, Hotaru noticed Kagome out of the corner of her eye, and stopped. Kagome bumped into her and yelped.  
  
"Kagome, why do you stare me?" Hotaru asked calmly, but the way she spoke, it was more of a demand than a question. Kagome blushed slightly and scratched her head. "Ah yes well I just have never seen a girl with hair and eyes like yours in Japan before..." Kagome mumbled, her face heating up in embarrassment. Hotaru nodded, frowning slightly. "Well, please don't do it anymore," she continued, "it's rude."  
  
Saying that, Hotaru started walking again. Kagome stared after her, confused. *What hurt her so badly that she's closed off her heart?..*  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Rina: Chapter One!!! Longer than the prologue. Hehe. Keep checking for more updates, it might take me awhile, I tend to go brain dead a lot. ;' 


	3. Memories and Shock

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha belongs to Takahashi-san. The story and two original characters are mine.  
  
---------------  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" a small girl asked curiously. Her long white blond hair was pulled into Chinese buns with bangs falling into her sky blue eyes. She was in a pink sundress and white sundress, gripping a woman's hand. The woman didn't replay and just her hand away, dropping a suitcase on the ground by the girl who was now in front of a tall, depressing building. The girl watched as the doors opened and a couple of nuns walked out. Her mother spoke in a strange language to the nuns and they talked back in the same speech.  
  
"Mommy?" the little girl asked in confusion. The woman just turned around and started walking off. The little girl started to panic as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Mommy?! Mommy!" she cried shrilly as one of the nuns grabbed the suitcase and the other picked her up. She started to scream and sob.  
  
"No! I want Mommy! Mommy! MOMMY!!"  
  
--------------  
  
The same girl, now eight years old sat in her seat in school, staring at the desktop. A small crowd near the windows was looking at her and speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"That's the new girl, Hotaru Kanzaki."  
  
"She's so weird!"  
  
"I heard she lives with a bunch of old crackpots.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I heard that she's an evil witch!"  
  
"That's because they found her in a dumpster."  
  
"No wonder she doesn't talk to anyone."  
  
Hotaru glared at her desk hatefully.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered to herself. "No wonder I don't talk to any of you."  
  
-----------------------  
  
"No...mommy...."  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up quickly, beginning to scan the hut slowly. Miroku was leaning against the wall of the hut; Sango and Kagome were sleeping on the other side of the fire, Shippou wedged between them; and Hotaru slept by the far wall. The hanyou frowned.  
  
"Iie..." Hotaru whimpered again and Inuyasha stood up, walking over to her as she tossed and turned.  
  
(She's moaning in her sleep...) he realized. Crouching closer, he studied her sleeping form. (Something about her mother.)  
  
"Why're you staring at me."  
  
Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Hotaru's voice and glared at her; she just glared back.  
  
"Well?" she demanded. Inuyasha crossed his arms.  
  
"Feh. You were moaning in your sleep about your mother," he said flatly. Something in Hotaru's scent changed and as it did, her eyes took on a frigid distinctness.  
  
"I have no mother," she snapped, standing quickly and then stormed out of the hut. Inuyasha stared at her and a sleepy Kagome lifted her head.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" she asked softly in confusion. Sleepy brown met swirling amber and he held her gaze.  
  
"I'll be back," he said abruptly, turning his back on her as he walked out. Kagome's face fell and she laid her head back down onto her pillow.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered sadly before going back to sleep.  
  
--------------------  
  
Hotaru stumbled through the forest, hot tears of anger blinding her vision.  
  
(How dare he...) she fumed silently, stomping through the foliage. (Watching me in my sleep like that! And mentioning that wretched whore who gave birth to me then abandoned me...)  
  
"Well wench....we meet again," a cool voice cut into Hotaru's thoughts. Her head snapped up and she stopped her in her tracks. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her calmly, Jakken was nowhere to be found.  
  
"You again, what do you want?" Hotaru said frostily, glaring at the full demon.  
  
"You of course, my dear Hotaru," he replied in a smooth voice with a smirk. Her eyes widened.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she murmured, staring at him in wonder. Sesshoumaru smiled and stepped closer, lifting her delicate chin in his fingers.  
  
"I know much about you, my little Firefly," he said softly, "including your powers."  
  
"My...powers?"  
  
"Yes my dear, your powers. What you did to me before when we first met."  
  
Hotaru nodded, gazing into his smoldering eyes. Sesshoumaru tasted her scent and his face reflected his amusement.  
  
"You're not afraid," he said gently. Her eyes burned into his.  
  
"Should I be?" she quickly countered. The great inu-youkai smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
  
"Let's go," he said simply, beginning to walk.  
  
"Where to?" she wondered, resting against him.  
  
"To my lair, where I shall teach you to sharpen and release your powers at will."  
  
--------------------  
  
Inuyasha gasped when Hotaru began to walk off with his brother. His first urge was to run after her, but an odd sense of relief held him back. With one last glance at their retreating forms, he turned and leapt into the trees, making his way back to the village.  
  
(Damnit, Kagome will really let me have it for letting that girl go...) Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He scowled, leaping from tree to tree swiftly. Glancing down, something caught his eye and his stopped.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Down below, a beautiful black-haired girl, dressed in the robes of a shrine maiden, sat on the steps of an abandoned temple. Looking up, her blue- violet eyes locked onto his shocked amber. The wind rustled through her hair and caused her long hood to fall back, revealing fuzzy black dog ears.  
  
"She's a hanyou like me?...."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Yay, a hanyou girl, woop-dee-doo!.....Read and review please!  
  
-Ami 


End file.
